Petals From A White Rose
by FYourJudgment
Summary: Ruby loves Wiess but doesn't know ho to tell her. She wants her to know how she feels but she can't it might ruin the partnership or worse the friendship. On the other hand Blake is worried about her only other family member, who she hasn't told Yang about.
1. Petals From A White Rose

This is my first fan fiction on a show I love so please don't rude. PS. I do not own rwby it belongs to rooster teeth.

*this font means it's a thought*

"Come on Wiess don't be like that… Pleassssssse."

"Ruby just because our first year at Beacon is over doesn't mean we can just relax."

"Really I thought that's exactly what it meant."

"… And your meeting my parents."

"No offense Wiess but do I have to? Just from your personality I don't think they'll like me very much"

"I'm not siked about it either. My parents can be let's say cold hearted at times. Speaking of family will I get to meet this uncle Crow you talk so much about."

"Sadly no he goes off on missions all the time. So its just us until we go to your house."

"Wait what about yang?"

"She and Blake are gonna do missionary work for money over the summer."

"So we pretty much have peace and quite this whole summer vacation."

"Well… your still with me so it won't be that peaceful."

"I can only hope right."

Time skip

"Okay I'm done packing how about you Ruby?"

"Well I got my clothes packed I'm leaving everything else here since its only two months"

Yang and Blake walk into the room to say goodbye before starting their summer jobs.

"Hey there SIS!.!"

"Yang…*coughs*… your killing me"

"Well I won't talk to you for at least a month"

"Well I didn't think about it like that. It won't be that long will it Yang?"

"Who knows sis?"

"I don't mean to interrupt but Yang we should probably start going."

"What's the hurry kitty Kat?"

"Are you ever gonna stop using that nickname?"

"Maybe kitty Kat, It depends how nice you are to me on our missions."

"Well bye Lil sis."

"Bye Yang."

"Hey Ice queen make sure my sister is safe."

"I thought I was her guest."

"Well now you're her bodyguard so keep her safe. Bye."

Time skip

"Are you ready to leave Ruby?"

"Yeah I can't wait to get home."

(Yang's P.O.V)

"I hope Ruby stays safe."

"What about Wiess?"

"Ice Queen's biggest problem is me. "

"You think your ever to protective of Ruby?"

"She's my sister and besides Crow my only family. I would die if anything happened to Ruby while I wasn't with her. Don't you have someone you care about?"

"She's right in front of me."

"Aww kitty Kat."

Blake felt surprised at the warmth of Yang's lips. She was still dumbfounded at yang actually say yes to her dating request. And on top of that she felt bad about not telling yang about her only other family member.

(Ruby's P.O.V)

"So here we are."

"It looks nice Ruby."

"Well let's go inside."

Ruby unlocked the door to their two story suburban house. She waited for Wiess to enter before quickly going to turn on the lights.

"So what do you want to do first Wiess?"

"I know your excited Ruby but the only thing I want to do right now is go to sleep."

"Actually I'm also pretty tired to."

"Well I'm glad we both want to do the same thing."

"The bedroom is up the stairs but….. there is a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you don't want to sleep in Yang's bed"

"Why's that?"

"Well…. How do I say this. She um plays with her 'friends' on her bed."

"Wait… uh that's disgusting Ruby."

"Hey I'm not the one who's does it"

"So what's the problem here?"

"We have to share a bed."

"That's it I thought I had to sleep on the floor."

"Really your okay with it?"

"Yea why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought it might be weird."

"No its okay"

Ruby and Wiess settle in to bed, before long Wiess falls asleep leaving Ruby alone with her thoughts. Something she rarely got back at the dorm.

'I can't believe it worked. I thought Wiess would choose to sleep on the couch rather then in the same bed as me. Yet she really didn't care that much about sleeping with me. I guess I really do over think most things. Well there's one thing I know for sure I won't be able to tell her how I feel about her.

That's the end to the first chapter of my fanfiction. Be kind and leave feedback. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	2. Blake's Family Member

Thank you so much for your guys reviews and I will try to make the writing as good as I can. One thing I want to bring up is will be using the first letter of the characters name to signify that they are talking. R=ruby and so on. Rooster teeth owns rwby not me.

(Weiss's P.O.V)

Weiss wakes up surprised to have ruby right behind her hugging her. She never really cared much about it whenever ruby got close to her. She didn't have much time to think as she saw she was get a call on her scroll.

"Hey Blake how are you guys doing?":W

"Weiss good your up. Can I ask you to do a favor for me?":B

"Yeah sure what do you need me to do?":W

"Okay tomorrow I need you to go into the city with ruby, and find something to distract her. I then need you to go to the crow bar and find someone by the name of Raven.":B

"Sure but why do I need to do this ?":W

"You'll be meeting some one I need to talk to, I'm gonna send you a file on were me and yang are give that to him. I really need you to carry this out Weiss.":B

"I Guess I can do that.. OH wait. Do you think Yang likes me?":W

"Uhh.. sure why you asking?":B

"No reason I was just wondering if she had any problems with me.":W

"Alright then, well I gotta go remember tomorrow at crows bar.":B

"Bye Blake.":W

Weiss began to wonder who Blake was asking her to meet and why 'raven' needed to know where Blake and Yang. She kept thinking about it until she realized that ruby was beginning to wake up and decided to sit next to her on the bed.

"Good morning Ruby.":W

"Morning Weiss. What are you doing up so early?":R

"Its 11:30 already you dunce.":W

"Yeah early":R

Time Skip (Blake's P.O.V)

"Were is he? He should've been here by now.":B

Blake was wondering if her brother was actually gonna show or if he was just gonna ignore her try's to help him or even be some what of a family. Granted the last time they met it wasn't really under the best conditions.

(Flashback)

"Hey sis. I would hug you but you know.":H

"Heaven you need to stop getting involved with the White Fang. It's not gonna help what people think of you.":B

"I'm not there starting to sell out and do crime just for dust. I respect myself more then that.":H

"Well was it worth it. Are you ready to spend half your life in here?":B

"I take care of myself more you think sis. I'm sure I'll be out soon or at least before I'm twenty.":H

(Back in reality)

"Hey sis did you miss me? I'm sure you didn't want me to meet you all the way in Vytal just to catch up.":H

"Heaven finally. We need to talk about what's going to happen from now on.":B

"Sis we talked about this I don't go by that name any more why can't you just call me Raven.":H

"How bad is the 'darkness'?":B

"So I guess were just ignoring the name thing. And bad of course how is a giant hole in your soul good? Oh.. wait don't you call it aura or something ah forget it.":H

"Has it gotten worse, I mean last time you didn't seem to look like your self.":B

"Well the corruption has infected my left eye and the feathers have started to grow on my for arms but that's pretty cool.":H

"Heaven let me see your eye.":B

"Again the name and if you could not that would be nice.":H

"Oh shut up Heaven. Your whole eye is black, and the feathers aren't that noticeable. But what are you gonna do out of jail and with no where to go?":B

"It's all taken care of I already talked to Ozpin I'll stay at Beacon and I'll start my second year with you.":H

"How do you know Ozpin? And won't you get caught at Beacon?":B

"He owes me and don't worry he's got it covered. Well I should get going your girlfriend is almost here.":H

"How do you know about Yang?":B

"Again don't worry about it sis. Well love ya I'll see you at Beacon.":H

(End of time skip)

(Ruby's P.O.V)

"So Weiss what do you want to do while in town?":R

"I have to go to the library ruby so you can do whatever you want for the time.":W

"Okay whatever you say mom.":R

"Were did that come from ruby?":W

"I don't know your just acting like a mom.":R

"Well I'll see you later Ruby.":W

"Bye Weiss.":R

Ruby went off to a book store to see if her favorite manga was updated, but was disappointed to see the store was all sold out.

"Do you know when it'll be in stock?":R

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but over hear your situation. If you want you can borrow my copy.":?

"Omg yessssssssss. But wait how can I give you it back?":R

"Well if you could help me get two beacon, I would be able to see you another time and get it back.":?

"Oh you're a new student at Beacon that's nice. Can we be friends then?":R

"No nothing like that its just I need some where to crash and Ozpin does owe me. Please the last thing I need it education.":?

"you know head master Ozpin?":R

"Yes. I don't want to cut you off but it seems like its gonna rain so if we could get going to Beacon that would be nice.":?

"Right, well let's go. Oh by the way my name is ruby.":R

"Oh.. mines Raven nice to meet you.":H

That's the end of my second chapter. If any one has something I can improve on it would be very helpful. And for those of you who are wondering I but H at the end of ravens words because that's the first letter of his old name, and because it would be confusing when he talks to Ruby.


End file.
